


Двойная старховка

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Харт на очередном задании, и страхует его, оказывается, не только Рокси-Ланселот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойная старховка

Хесус ведет Гарри по своему роскошному особняку, называя его пристанищем для тех, кто ищет. Гарри ищет только фактов; вино и хлеба не особенно его занимают.

— Я сыт, благодарю, — Гарри поднимает руку с горящим электричеством перстнем в неосознанной попытке защититься.

Свежа еще память о Валентайне и реабилитации с водянистым вкусом овсянки. Гарри не хочет принимать дары от злодеев, даже если злодеи обряжены в рождественские костюмы овец. Хесус ухмыляется в ответ и запахивает полы одеяния. Шея его забита татуировками, волосы собраны в хвост, как у хиппи. Образ портит разве что честная картинка аллигатора на ремешке сандалий. 

— Как, говорите, вы догадались о своем предназначении? — любопытствует Гарри.

«Кабинет. Доведи его до кабинета», — диктует в ухе голос Мерлина. Так что Гарри кивает Хесусу скупо, но ободряюще. Слушает внимательно и постреливает из стороны в сторону линзами рабочих очков. На виллу к Хесусу просто так не пробраться, но пока ничего, вызывающее подозрение, не попадается на глаза. Складывается ощущение, что гигантский дом стерилен, как белая лабораторная мышь. Так не бывает, вторит мыслям Гарри Мерлин. На любого чокнутого всегда что-то находится.

— Вы подозрительно осторожны, — Хесус чешет татуировку черной слезы на скуле и добавляет заговорщически, — мистер Уотерхаус.

— В нашем деле без этого никуда.

«Поддерживает легенду. Хорошо», — снова голос Мерлина.

Вилла у него на прицеле, но пока обвинять Хесуса ровным счетом не в чем. Паршивец ускользает от Интерпола и МИ6, словно по воде. 

— Мне нравится ваш подход, Гарри. Можно звать вас просто Гарри?

— Конечно, Хесус.

— Разрешите продемонстрировать кое-что интересное.

«Да!» — Мерлин ударяет по столу кружкой с кофе.

Они останавливаются у двустворчатых дверей, украшенных узором-паззлом. Гарри отнимает одну деталь и с удовольствием рассматривает. Работа тонкая и интересная. Ну прямо как фирменные костюмы кингсменов.

— Знаете, не доверяю я биометрическим системам. Отпечатки пальцев, тепловизоры, — Хесус морщится. — В конце концов, руку можно отрезать и приложить, куда надо. А вот ход мысли не подменишь. 

Он постукивает о намагниченный деревянный паззл, складывает куски в произвольный многоугольник, и дверь согласно подчиняется. 

— Я полагал, вы человек старых взглядов.

— Приходится подстраиваться, — ворчит юный Хесус и распахивает створки.

— Какого черта? — возмущается Гарри, не успев вовремя захлопнуть рот.

В гарнитуре вторит Ланселот, которая последние полчаса карабкалась по отвесной стене виллы, утопленной в скале, только ради того, чтобы подстраховать Гарри — от Хесуса и его секты можно ждать всего, что угодно. Но оказывается, страховала Гарри не только она.

— Вы его знаете? — спрашивает Хесус и показывает пальцем на сгорбившуюся фигуру у секретера.

— Нет, — Гарри предельно собран.

Эггзи оглядывается на него из своего укромного уголка. Лоб с губой разбиты. Футболка Фред Перри красная от стыда: Эггзи ранили в плечо навылет. Он сбит с толку, но быстро перебирает варианты отступления. Эггзи вообще не привык проигрывать.

— Как он обошел взлом двери?.. — морщит лоб Хесус, а потом отгоняет лишние мысли. — Гарри, скажу вам прямо, с мальчишками из неблагополучных районов нужно поступать жестко. Среди моих учеников много тех, кто начинал с грабежей и мелких преступлений. Но решение есть, уверяю вас.

Например, немедленно нейтрализовать Хесуса. Зато, урезонивает себя Гарри, оборвется последняя ниточка. Секту новообретенного бога пора расформировывать, только беда в том, что сектанты на очень-то хотят возвращаться к мирной жизни. Все это совсем не похоже на религиозное внушение. А Хесус не похож на великого оратора.

Он копается в секретере, улыбается и протягивает Гарри прототип — металлический обруч или, скорее, проволоку, согнутую точно полумесяцем.

— Я думал объяснить на словах, но раз уж воришка сам пришел к нам в руки… Прошу, попробуйте.

«Нам»? Эггзи останавливала, по меньшей мере, рота сектантов. Выглядит он неважно. Хесус вкладывает в руки Гарри проволоку:

— Буду рад видеть вас в числе спонсоров моего социально-попечительского проекта. Разработку надо масштабировать, но сами понимаете, фонд нуждается в финансировании.

— Разумеется.

Гарри сверлит взглядом Эггзи, а тот моргает, поигрывая желваками, мол, не бойся. Действуй, раз нам обоим нужна одна и та же информация. В другой ситуации Гарри давно бы поставил мальчишку на место, но слишком уж далеко они зашли. С самого утра Хесус предлагает только лучшие развлечения. Чего только стоят трюки с излечением больных. Гарри надевает ошейник-обруч на скрученного наручниками Эггзи. На пару секунд тот застывает без движения, напряженный и испуганный болью. Это обруч, почуяв кровь, проникает под кожу и устраивается на шее чуть ниже кромки волос.

«Черт, Гарри, я понятия не имею, как этот девайс работает», — бормочет Мерлин.

— Что теперь? — Гарри ощупывает шею Эггзи.

— Попросите его о чем-нибудь.

Эггзи сглатывает слюну с кровью и смотрит снизу вверх. Он определенно испуган. Обруч под кожей наливается теплотой и опасной тяжестью. Гарри дотрагивается до него последний раз и просит, заводя руку к пистолету:

— Беги прямо сейчас.

Но Эггзи и не думает двинуться с места. За что получает слабый разряд тока. Хесус за спиной Гарри посмеивается:

— Так вы все-таки знакомы?

— А это ваша система воспитания последователей?

— Гарри, подумайте сами. Лидеры, такие, как мы с вами, не должны винить мир или шпану в несовершенствах. Мы должны взять ответственность на себя и придумать способ, как эффективно исправить ситуацию.

Хесус хочет быть «эффективным». Гарри становится чуточку грустно: сколько таких хесусов появлялось за годы его службы в Кингсман.

— Разве вам не хотелось причинить вред людям только за то, что они не такие, как вы? — шепчет Хесус для Гарри и усиливает разряд тока для Эггзи: он все еще не хочет подниматься с места.

Эггзи ослаб, но оставлять Гарри не намерен. Гарри мысленно переносится в белоснежную церквушку, где расстреливал, протыкал и ослеплял людей за то, что они не такие, как он.

— Обручи съемные?

— Это было бы слишком легко, — цокает языком Хесус. — А люди в моем приходе не были бы настолько понятливыми. Посмотрите на своего паренька. Через сто-двести разрядов станет ручным.

Гарри совсем не против, чтобы Эггзи стал дисциплинированнее, но с его взглядом, полным невыразимых дерьма и влюбленности, расставаться не хочет тоже. Мерлин, похоже, понимает его состояние: 

«Переговоры с богом не принесли результатов. Снимаю тебя с миссии», — говорит он. — «Это приказ».

Гарри выставляет зонт перед собой и Эггзи, заставляя младшего сгруппироваться. Взрыв звучит кратко и тихо: в кабинете Хесуса стоят заглушки. Ланселот подорвала паззл с другой стороны и воспользовалась отличным шансом от Гарри — выстрелила новоявленному мессии в затылок.

— И все-таки, как он воскрешал мертвых? — интересуется Гарри, пока стряхивает бетонную пыль с костюма.

Хесус лежит лицом вниз. Его расхристанные космы затопляет темная теплая лужа.

— Наверняка обручи, — предполагает Рокси-Ланселот.

«И синтетические нейромедиаторы», — поддакивает ей Мерлин, сажая вертолет в километре от виллы Хесуса. — «Судя по агентурным сведениям, до того, как превращать воду в вино, наш знакомый изучал биохимию в колледже Вирджинии».

— Забирай Эггзи, я закончу с остальными, — кивает Ланселот. 

В последнее время она только и делает, что прибирается за новыми участниками Кингсман. Гарри беспокоит потеря контроля над организацией, но прямо сейчас его больше занимает Эггзи.

— Потерпи, — Гарри вытаскивает его из обломков кабинета, наблюдая, как правая часть лица Эггзи подергивается от остаточных разрядов тока. — Скоро будем дома.

***

Гарри пересекает гостиную и спальню. Помогает Эггзи шагнуть в ванную и раздеться. Наполняет ванну водой и медленно трет мальчишку губкой. Его плечи все еще потряхивает. Ошейник над выступающим позвонком светится кровью.

— Мне кажется, оно сосет из меня силы, — нарушает Эггзи долгое молчание.

Гарри поражается, насколько тускло звучит его голос. 

— Мы его снимем, не переживай.

— Прости меня, Гарри.

— Кингсман не нарушает своих обещаний. И приказы выполняет точно.

— Ты сказал не выбираться из дома.

— Значит, не выбирайся из дома.

Трещит разряд тока. Эггзи снова и снова ошибается и, наверное, будет таким всегда. Гарри вспоминает сцену на рельсах и улыбается. Эггзи обнимает колени руками, но все-таки не возражает, когда Гарри тянется к нему за поцелуем и начинает медленно омывать его исколотую стеклом спину.

Не возражает, когда они, уже чистые и мокрые, идут в кровать, и Гарри заставляет его сесть сверху. Двигаться неторопливо и плавно, как будто они вместе не год, а полные десять. Ему чертовски приятно видеть, как тяжело ходит грудь Эггзи и как он закрывает глаза, полностью опустошенный и уставший. Таким он нравится ему тоже – задание провалено, но его мальчишка все-таки жив. 

Послеоргазменная дрожь потряхивает Эггзи вместе с разрядами тока. Гарри чувствует вибрацию ошейника под своей рукой и думает, насколько хватит терпенья Эггзи: раниться о собственные ошибки, нетерпеливость и все-таки — выносить Гарри рядом с собой, если воду в вино тот не сможет превратить даже для близкого. 

— Отстраняешься от оперативной работы на месяц.

— Как скажешь, — соглашается Эггзи, доверчиво закидывает ногу на бедро Гарри. 

И ошейник замолкает.


End file.
